Twin Flames
by Motyl
Summary: Leaves off from Ember Island Players. It's revealed that Katara and Zuko have feelings for each other that they have refused to acknowledge. The play brings their feelings to life with the help of a slightly intervening Toph and Suki. Katara and Zuko will try not to acknowledge their feelings, but everyone else can see it. Will follow through all way to the invasion and afterward.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own the characters. Everything belongs to their respective owners, including, but not limited to dialogue, plot and other various writing tools.

I have updated this chapter, and have made little improvements to it. It is not necessary to re-read the chapter to move on to the next, which I am currently working on. It's halfway finished.

Thank you to those that have followed and reviewed. It made my day.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ember Island Players

At intermission, the gaang sat on the steps of a covered balcony at the theater.

"So far the intermission is the best part of the play," Zuko said still a bit salty from his portrayal. He stood against the railing at the top of the stairs near Katara. The two of them unintentionally taking leading roles in the group.

"Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time," Sokka said as he waved a piece of sizzle jerky in his hand. He walked past Katara and took a seat next to Suki.

Suki mocked him, "Yeah, you tell bad jokes about a plenty of other subjects."

"I know!" Sokka said indignantly as he took a bite of the sizzle jerky.

"And you can be an idiot." Toph vocalized.

"Thank you, Toph," Sokka said as matter-as-fact. "Hey," he groaned.

"At least the Sokka actor kind of looks like you," said an annoyed avatar, "that woman playing the avatar doesn't resemble me at all." Aang said throwing his arms up and bringing them down to use his hands to cover his face.

"I don't know," Toph said in a sing-song voice, "you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys." She was leaning agains the same railing as Zuko except she stood near the avatar at the bottom of the staircase.

Aang growled at his earth bending teacher, who only snickered in response.

"Relax Aang," Katara said to the young monk. She was sitting on the stairs leaning back on her elbows. "It's not an accurate portrayal. It's not like I'm an over-emotional crybaby who gives speeches about hope all the time."

All the faces in the group turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Yeah…that's not you at all" Aang turned away from her and sat down.

"At least say it to my face Aang. I made one, one, speech about hope to a bunch of earth benders on a metal prison. And what? I get labeled as an over-emotional crybaby!"

"Katara calm dow-"

"No Sokka! I won't calm down. In fact, I'll calm up." The ocean wave crashed against the shore bit louder than before.

"Katara that doesn't make any sens-"

Her eyes landed on Aang. He shrunk back from the heat of her glare.

The exiled fire prince could have sworn that the temperature had risen at least 10 degrees. His Uncle had once mentioned that Katara would have made an excellent fire bender. Zuko couldn't help but agree. She stood up and took two steps toward him, "Zuko." She seethed. Her scent floated up to him. It crowded his senses. "Do you think I'm an emotional crybaby?" He wasn't used to being addressed by her. Their field trip had gone better than he expected in terms of their relationship. _Relationship?_ Zuko blanked. Startled by his own use of the word. _Didn't I mean friendship? I don't know, did you?_ His mind questioned. A few seconds went by when he realized that the water bender was waiting for a response.

Zuko's face paled, but Toph couldn't see that. She only felt his heart stop and then pick up speed. _Again… Interesting, Sparky._ She thought. _How very interesting._ She smiled and decided to save him, "Listen, friends, it's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on stage is the truth." She let them think on it for a few seconds. "Intermission is ending let's go back to our seats."

Toph had been feeling Katara and Zuko's vibrations ever since he joined. It started as a calm and steady hate from Katara, and nervous apprehension from Zuko. Slowly it had morphed into some kind of dance. It all started when they came back from their field trip. She told Suki about her suspicions, and the both of them have been analyzing the couple for weeks. Yet, Toph was certain that they both had no inklings of their feelings towards the other. Everyone knew that he had hurt her the most when he joined with Azula back in Ba Sing Se. When he joined the group he explained that it was only a farce. Azula thought Zuko was a fool. That he would be easily swayed by her words and promises of their father's love. Azula miscalculated Zuko's love for his uncle, his real father. Zuko waited and plotted all while thinking Zuko a fool.

Once inside the group reclaimed their seats, which placed Katara and Zuko next to each other. The curtain began to rise and the trio was in Gaoling looking for an earth bending master along with the girl that Aang had seen in his vision from the swamp. Never knowing that his earth bending master would be the swamp girl.

[Actor Toph: The name's Toph because it sounds like tough and that's just what I am.]

"Wait a minute, I sound like a guy… A really buff guy."

"Well Toph, what you hear out there is the truth. It hurts doesn't it?" Katara said trying to show that the play's portrayal was bogus.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way," the blind earth bender laughed, "at least I'm not a bald flying lady." She couldn't resist making a jab at the avatar while simultaneously insinuating that the play had truth to it. She couldn't see Katara's annoyance, but she could feel it in her vibrations as she sat back in her seat and shared a glance with Zuko who shrugged. He didn't understand the blind earth bender either.

Everyone in the group cringed when Toph's actor released a sonic wave from his mouth claiming that that is how the blind earth bender could see. This made the female earth bender very happy.

The play moved onto when the group cornered Azula in the abandoned Earth Kingdom village. Zuko recoiled when Azula's actor shot Iroh's actor with lightning. Katara patted the hand that was on his thigh. He glanced down at her and whispered, "I'm sorry. I should have let you heal him."

"Yeah, you should have." She glanced at him with side eyes, but he could see the small smile on her lips, and let a small smile grace his lips. Toph felt both of their heartbeats quicken. She gave three silent taps of her feet, and Suki felt the taps as if they were under her own feet. She looked down at the earth bender and could see her pointing at the couple. She smiled knowingly and tapped her foot once. It was a system that Katara, Suki, and Toph developed when they wanted to communicate without the guys noticing. Mostly they used it to joke about Sokka.

Finally, the play made it to when the group encountered Azula's drill in Ba Sing Se after traveling through the Serpents Pass. The group let out a groan when they saw Joo Dee's actress.

"Who is Joo Dee?" Both Suki and Zuko asked as they weren't apart of the group yet.

"A brainwashed minion of the Earth King's right-hand man, Long Feng. Who tried to stop us from finding Appa and talking to the Earth King." Sokka answered nonchalantly. Both the female warrior and the fire bender nodded their head in understanding.

The play moved to when the gaang fought Long Feng under Lake Laogai.

"Did Jet just… die?" Zuko had remembered the freedom fighter. He had suspected that he and his uncle were fire benders; he was right of course, but Jet was never able to prove it. He didn't deserve to die that way.

"You know," Sokka said, "it was really unclear, but yeah I think he did."

The curtain came down and quickly rose again. The crystals on the stage began to glow. It was the catacombs where Zuko and Katara were held as Azula's prisoners under Ba Sing Se.

[Katara's Actress: I have to admit prince Zuko. I really find you attractive.]

Katara's eyes grew wide at her actress's admission.

Zuko blushed as he remembered Katara's actual words.

* * *

 _'_ My face, I see.' Zuko had put a hand up to hide his scar. Katara had crossed the caverns and pulled his hand away, but he didn't push away from her.

Katara was quick to stop him from thinking negatively about himself, 'I didn't mean your scar. Your scar is apart of you. You are not your scar and it doesn't make you any less attractive.' He remembered Katara bit her lower lip and blushed. She quickly continued on, 'Zuko I have healing abilities. This is water from the Spirit Oasis. I don't know if it'll work,' she brought out an icicle-shaped necklace, 'but if you really want to be free. I will try.' She went silent as Zuko pondered her words. Zuko had pulled her hand back to his face. She caressed his scar and he let his eyes close at her touch. It was the first time someone other than his doctors had touched it. He liked the way her cool hand felt against his ragged skin.

Zuko thought about her words and decided that she was right. It was a part of him, and he was beginning to like the man he was turning into. He stepped towards her closing the distance between them. He placed the Oasis water back around her neck and kissed her forehead. 'No, thank you, Katara.'

* * *

[Zuko's Actor: You don't have to make fun of me.] The real Zuko snorted, i _f they only knew the truth_.

[Katara's Actress: But I mean it. I've had eyes for you since you first captured me.]

Both the real Zuko and Katara thought about the pirates. She thought about the way he held her wrists. He thought about the necklace he had kept on him.

[Zuko's Actor: Wait! I thought you were the Avatar's girl.]

[Katara's Actress: (She laughs) The Avatar? Why he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides how could he ever find out about this (the actors kiss on stage).]

Zuko and Katara looked at each other both of them were blushing, but they didn't know notice the flushed skin of the other. They moved away from each other wary of the group behind them.

"What?!" Sokka's jaw dropped as he noticed them move away from each other.

"So, Sparky, that's how you shut Sugar Queen up. No wonder she doesn't boss _you_ around."

"Shut up Toph. Nothing like that happened." Katara huffed. _Yeah, he only kissed your forehead._

"Yeah, Toph." The avatar chimed from the other side of Zuko, not knowing that they had shared an innocent kiss.

"Zuko's not denying it." Toph looked smug and her sing-song-voice was back. She relaxed. Her hands were behind her head and her feet rested on the rail.

Zuko was remembering her hand on his scar. He had submitted to her calming touch. Now that Zuko had seen the actors kiss on stage he couldn't get the image out of his head. He was imagining her lips on his. The fire prince was brought back to the present when Katara stomped on his foot.

"Ow, what was that for?" He blushed. She didn't see it.

"Deny it," She hissed.

Hearing Toph's remark, Sokka now alarmed raised his voice at the scarred fire bender, "Zuko, what happened with you and my baby sister?"

Before Zuko could say anything Suki spoke up. "We can talk about this later Sokka. The play is still on!" The group's attention turned back to the play. Sokka's glare never left the fire bender's head. Suki rolled her eyes at his petulance.

The group became engrossed when Zuko's character pushed his uncle and yelled obscenities at him.

Katara being unable to help herself placed her hand on his arm. "You didn't really say that did you?"

"I might as well have." Zuko's head rested on the railing in front of him.

"Zuko, he'll forgive you. I'm sure he already has." Her soft voice soothed some of the heartache. He wanted to reach for her hand, but held himself back knowing that the group would be watching them.

Aang stared at the pair with sad eyes. He hadn't wanted to accept, but now he had no choice. They shared a look. A look that the young monk couldn't understand. It was a look of appreciation and unadulterated love. Katara loved all people and only she would be able to love all parts of Zuko. Just as Zuko was able to understand Katara's rage and anger, even the part of her that craved for revenge. All the parts that Aang refused to acknowledge.

Something had indeed happened between the two of them in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se. Their blushes told the truth. It's no wonder Zuko had looked upset when he and Iroh broke through the walls. As Aang thought the look that two shared it seemed to him that they share another secret. One that has to do with their recent field trip to find Yon Rha.

Suddenly Aang stood up. "Sokka and I are going to get some fire flakes and fire gummies. Does anyone else want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," Toph said picking her at her teeth.

"No, thank you, Aang."

"No. Thank you."

"I'll go with you guys."

* * *

Suki followed behind Sokka and Aang.

"What's going on Aang?"

"Sokka, are you blind?"

"Aang," Sokka's tone went from concerned to glacial.

"Katara and Zuko, do you think something happened between them?"

"As much as I don't like it Aang. That's their business. You need to respect it. They have done nothing to earn your hostility."

"Aang," Suki spoke up, "I know it's tough, but everything happens for a reason, and this revelation happened for a reason Aang. Maybe it's nothing, or maybe it's not."

"I'm going back to the house. I hate this play."

" Aang it's just a play." Sokka said dismissing the monk's concerns, "untwist your arrow."

"Okay, Aang be careful," Suki said.

As soon as the Avatar was out of sight Sokka asked Suki "So what do you really think?"

"Sokka," Suki placed her hands on his shoulder and kissed him.

"That bad, huh?"

"Get your food. And when we go back you will not say a word, and you will not glare at Zuko."

"But he's and Katara…" Sokka grumbled as he walked to the concession stand.

"Are old enough to make their own decisions. You just said that to Aang."

"Yeah, but she's my sister."

Suki raised her eyebrows but otherwise didn't comment.

Sokka continued to grumble all the way back to his seat. Suki made him switch places with her so that he was no longer seated behind the fire prince. Sokka never even touched his food. Instead, the bags sat uneaten, on his lap.

* * *

Katara stared out at the ocean below her. They returned back to the house just before sunset. Aang was feeding Appa when they returned. Katara had walked straight towards the beach. Her feet guiding her towards her element. The ocean wasn't like the beautiful arctic ocean that she grew up with, instead of it was exotic tropical water of the Fire Nation.

The play had been a drain on them, well all except Toph who loved every minute of it.

She didn't hear the earth bender walk up. "Okay Sugar Queen, spill."

Katara's eyes glanced over the blind earth bender. A tired smile on her face; she never could hide from her.

"What happened in the catacombs?"

Katara stiffened, "nothing happened."

"I can tell your lying." She knew when to push and if she pushed Katara any further she would deny her feelings. "I'll just go ask Sparky." Toph left.

"Toph!" Katara shouted at the retreating earth bender. She started to stand when the earth shifted under feet, knocking her back down.

"Katara, can I talk to you?" Aang came and sat next to her.

"Not now Aang. I need to talk to Toph about mind her own business."

"So it's true. Something did happen with you and Zuko?" That stopped her.

Katara stared at him, not sure what to say. "Aang, Zuko and I came to an understanding that is all." _You're lying._ She saw the Avatar's face brighten, but it faltered when he saw her grit her teeth.

"Katara, did you mean what you said in there?"

"In where? What are you talking about?" The change of topic caught her off guard.

"On stage, when you said I was like a- brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me."

"I didn't say that. The actress said that."

"But it's true, isn't it? We kissed at the invasion and I thought we would be together."

"Aang…" She sighed, "I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

Katara wanted to smack her forehead like her brother. "We're in the middle of a war. We have more important things to worry about." She turned to face the 112-year-old boy. Out in the distance, the waves grew a little larger. "It's not the right time."

"When is the right time?"

A large wave crashed down and the water came up to their thighs. "Aang, I'm sorry, but right now I'm a little confused." Katara closed her eyes and held on to her hair. She felt pressure on her lips and opened her eyes in surprise. "I said I was confused!" The water behind her jumped up.

"Is it because of Zuko?" He bitterly spits out the words.

"What?" She said shocked. Then anger took over. "No! It's not because of Zuko! It's because of you! You're impatient and putting pressure on me. It's childish Aang. You need to respect my boundaries!" With those words, Katara walked into the ocean and used her water bending to propel herself into the ocean.

The Avatar sat on the beach stunned. Ice shards stood in front of him blocking his way.

Aang stiffened as he felt a hand come down on his shoulder.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"We heard all of it and I'm not happy with you Aang." Sokka glared at the young Avatar, "We need to have a talk. Let's go."

Aang turned back around and looked down to see Katara was practicing her bending in the middle of the ocean. "Fine."

* * *

After she tired of practicing her bending, she floated in the water. She hadn't thought it possible, but Zuko _had_ been right. The Ember Island players did butcher their plays. However, she learned very quickly that they told their story with a grain of salt. She bit her lip. It had never occurred to her that people saw her and Aang as siblings. Now that she saw it she couldn't help but think that their interpretation had been correct. She did mother him, but she supposed it couldn't be helped, she did the same with Sokka. As well as the rest of the gaang, that is everyone except Suki and Zuko.

The moment she thought of the fire bender her thoughts had become consumed just like the element he yielded. He challenged her and confused her, but she would be lying if never thought of him romantically. He had let her touch his scar. _That was even more intimate for him than a kiss_. She blushed at the thought. What was going on with her? She remembered his lips rough on her forehead. Zuko's warmth surprised him, and while she understood him better she didn't consider She didn't appreciate the new thoughts of the fire prince. _Have you ever considered,_ her thoughts spoke to her, _that these are not new thoughts, but thoughts that your subconscious has kept hidden from you?_

She shook her head and brown waves flowed behind her. She would have to leave her paradise soon and prepare the night's meal. She looked up and took a deep breath, enjoying the last few rays of light. Keeping her head up, she raised her eyes and watched the sunset. She felt as each wave crested and crashed against the shore. She watched as the sun touched the horizon. She felt something tug at her consciousness. She looked up at the beach where they had set up built sandcastles earlier that day to see Zuko staring down at her. He shifted his gaze towards the horizon where fire and water were touched.

AN: Up next we find out about Toph and Zuko's chat as well as Aang and Sokka's.


	2. Chapter 2: Tough Talks

AN: Thank you, again, for the reviews and favorites. This is my first writing for fanfiction. I've written stories before for creative writing classes. But I've held back from writing and publishing fanfiction. I really want to write a book someday and this is a way to start and be motivated to keep writing.

This gives Toph her revenge for the poor result that was her "field trip" with Zuko.

Chapter 2: Tough Talks

"Walk with me Sparky," Toph didn't bother to wait for a response. She walked right past the fire bender knowing that he would follow. She headed toward the back of the island palace, towards to the base of the dormant volcano.

Zuko raked his memory to see if he could figure out where she was taking him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. The only thing that he could think of was the mineral hot springs at the base. Zuko highly doubted that the earth bender was going to ask him to take a dip with her. Although, he could never be sure with the blind earth bender. She wasn't predictable. He glanced at the blind earth bender with trepidation.

Toph didn't say a word as they walked.

He noticed that Toph never bothered to look back at him. She trusted him and was even able to forgive him, even after he burned her feet, for that, he was grateful. She wasn't the first one to trust him. No that was Katara, but unlike Katara, Toph didn't hold grudges. He didn't blame Katara. He probably would have reacted the same if someone was constantly to capture his best friend. That is if he had a best friend. Aang was able to forgive him for his betrayal. Yet, even when he explained that it was a ruse Katara still didn't trust him, not until after their field trip to confront Yon Rha.

Toph led him past the road that led to town, and now he knew they were definitely heading towards the mineral hot springs.

"Pick up your pace Scarface. " Toph demanded when she felt him slow behind her. If anyone other than Toph had called him that he would have shot a fire blast at them. Her playful banter toward him reminded him of the water tribe sibling's bouts of verbal abuse. He had wished his relationship with Azula could have been like that. He would have even liked to have a sister like Toph, but instead, life cursed him with one who constantly trying to kill him.

The truth was Toph wanted to Spar with Zuko, and she had been working on building an arena for them to spar in as well as train. Zuko had refused to fight her because of the time he accidentally burned her feet. This aggravated the blind earth bender to no end. She wasn't helpless and she didn't need or want that kind of protection. His behavior reminded her of how her parents tried to prevent her from learning earth bending. _'It was to keep you from injuring yourself.'_ She mimicked their voices in her head. She had told them, ' _I am the Blind Bandit. I love to fight.'_ They still didn't listen. Not even when her earth bending sifu told them that she was amazing when she was fighting to free Aang.

Toph had only told Sweetness that she was going to talk to Zuko to get a rise out of her. She hadn't expected the water bender to try and stop her but Toph was prepared with the perfect move to subdue her. It also helped that she knew Aang was on his way to talk to her when she did. Toph loved Katara. She was more of a mother to her than her own mother, but sometimes when Sugar Queen turned into Madame Fussy Britches did Toph feel the need to give the water bender a good kick in the butt. Katara, she could tell, was going to be difficult about admitting her feelings for Sparky, but if it's one thing that Toph knows how to do it's bend stubborn elements.

This lead Toph to rethink her plan to get Sparky to spar with her. Instead of showing the gaang the arena all at once. She would interrogate and defeat Sparky, all-in-one,

They reached the base of the volcano. Toph took and earth bending stance and lowered a portion of the mouton side to reveal a shallow tunnel. Sunlight was visible on the other side. Toph walked through and Zuko followed. His eyes widened when he saw what she had done.

Zuko was looking at the inside of the volcano. Above them, light streamed in lighting up the entire place. In the middle of the volcano stood a platform that Toph was headed towards. Water flooded around the platform almost coming up to the edge of the platform. A bridge connected them from the opening of Toph's opening to the platform.

"Future Fire Lord Sparky," Toph started, "I welcome you to the first ever multi-bending arena created by yours truly."

* * *

Aang sat on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard of the Fire Lord's summer residence. His shoulders slumped with each look the water tribe warrior gave him. Sokka was pacing in front of the Avatar while muttering to himself and throwing glances at the boy.

Sokka had heard everything at the beach, and he knew he would eventually have to have a discussion with Aang regarding his sister, but he never thought it would be about his disrespectful behavior. He was shocked when he saw Aang plant a kiss on his sister's unsuspecting lips.

"Sokka, I'm sorry," Aang whined.

"Ugnk," was all Sokka managed to say in response. He stood and faced the avatar.

Aang waited quietly.

"Aang, how could you do that?" Sokka started, "Katara said she was confused and then you just kiss her! What's wrong with you?"

"I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry." The monk looked away from his crushes older brother.

"Answer the question Aang."

The avatar looked at him confused.

"Let me rephrase my question. Why. did. you. kiss. katara?"

"I wanted-"

Aang tried to continue but was interpreted by Sokka, "Exactly! You wanted. Not you and Katara, but you. You forced yourself on her Aang. I thought you would have more honor than that."

Aang sucked in a sharp breath.

That was a low blow and Sokka knew it. Suki had told him on the walk back home from the play about her suspicions with Toph. After his initial shock, he couldn't say that he was really surprised, the fighting, the teasing, the hostility. The play showed him that not only was something between the two possible but that it was likely. They way they blushed at their counterparts in the catacombs. They way that Zuko didn't deny kissing Katara. Katara never talked about the catacombs in Ba Sing Se, or why she made it her personal mission to torment Zuko. Sokka had noticed the tension between the two shifted when they returned from facing their mother's killer. Katara had said that they came to some understanding, whatever that means.

"Sokka, I do have honor."

"It didn't look that way to me. I bet it didn't feel that way for Katara either."

Aang looked down at his lap. Blood rushed to his face as shame filled him.

"I'm not against you Aang," the boy smiled weakly but faltered as Sokka continued, "I'm not against Zuko either. It's Katara's choice, and right now she doesn't know how to feel. All you did is make it worse for her. Let her come to you when she's ready to talk to you about it Aang. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the Avatar sulked, "they don't even have anything in common." He mumbled more to himself than Sokka, but Sokka heard him.

"They have more in common than you think Aang."

Sokka wanted to end the conversation there but Aang stood up flustered, "Like what Sokka? They're opposites? So what! Their mothers?"

"Watch it Aang!"

Aang sat deflated.

* * *

A blast of fire shot from the exiled prince's fist.

Toph blocked it with a vertical wall of rock, "C'mon Sparky, you're fighting like Snoozles."

Zuko grunted. He was remembering his fight against the earth kingdom terrorists when he was traveling on his own. He had to hide his bending and only use his dual swords. It was one of his most difficult fights, especially against the earth bending leader. He was eventually forced to use his bending to protect himself. It became easier to defeat them when they were afraid of him. However, Toph was significantly more difficult to spar with because she wasn't afraid of him. _Break his roots_ , Zuko could hear his uncle's voice clear as day from the time he battled Zhao in an Agni Kai. It was just the advice he needed.

Zuko was grateful for his Uncle's lessons of the other nations. Zuko was focusing too much on his power to defeat the earth bending master. Zuko needed to use the earth bender's strength against her like a water bender. He remembered when Katara was training Aang to use the pull of the water to push.

Toph felt his heart skip a beat; not knowing the cause it put Toph on high alert, "What are you up to Sparky?"

He couldn't lie to her, so he said "Defeating you!"

The earth bender laughed, "I would like to see you try."

Zuko smirked. He placed his feet in familiar patterns that would allow him to jump. While jumping it allowed him to shift his arms, so that she would no longer be able to see him.

He made one move with his feet and changed it while he was in the air. He saw her smile dim, as he landed a blast next to her. She was not expecting him to land his target so close.

"Nice trick, Sparky," She coughed and spit across the arena. "Let's see if you can do it again."

They continued like this for the next hour. Blow after blow. Zuko was able to push her back towards the arena's outer ring. Toph's ferocity didn't surprise surprised him, exactly but it did lead him to question her behavior. Toph was getting frustrated, as Zuko was able to match her blow for blow. Toph did manage to hit Zuko several times while he was in the air. He couldn't float through the air like Twinkle Toes. This allowed her to regain ground and make her way towards the middle ring.

"How about we call it a draw?" Zuko hated to quit but this match wouldn't be over anytime soon.

"No way, this is payback Sparky!"

"I already apologized for your feet!" Zuko said lunging under an incoming boulder.

"This isn't about my feet," Toph grunted as she twisted right hand and tried to have the rocks snake around Zuko like when she was fighting The Boulder.

"Then what?" Zuko heaved as sweat dripped down his back. He used his fire bending to jump over the rock.

"My field trip, Sparky, my field trip."

Dumbfounded, Zuko let out an exasperated groan. "Those were spur of the moment trips!"

"Not my problem!"

"Toph," Zuko warned his patience was thinning. It was one thing to spar, but another one to exact revenge under the pretense of sparring. "I'm sorry!" He yelled.

Toph lowered the rock she was intending to throw on to the ground. Zuko stumbled with the force of the impact. "You will accept defeat from your Melon Lord and you will tell me about you and Sweetness," She put her hands on her hips.

He went still. "Girls are crazy," Zuko muttered under his breath.

Toph choosing to ignore his words, continued "I can feel your heartbeat."

"Shove it, Toph." He knew what his uncle would say if he heard him talk that way to a woman. _Zuko, it's not polite to speak this way to a young lady. You should apologize to her._ Zuko chose to ignore what he thought his uncle's advice would be because he has heard worse from this particular young lady.

"What Sparky? Afraid to man up?" She pushed.

"I'm leaving." Zuko gritted his teeth and walked towards the opening she had created. He felt the earth rumble and she closed off the doorway. He spun towards her, "What are you doing? Open the door!"

"Hmm," She pretended to think about it. "No. The only way you're getting out of here is you face yourself." Toph had a sense of déjà vu as she had said similar words to Aang when he first started earth bending.

A blast of fire released itself from between Zuko's teeth. He stalked off to the nearest wall and began to climb.

Toph smoothed out the rock so Zuko had nothing to grab on to. He fell to earth with a solid thud. "That sounded like a hard fall. Maybe you could get Sugar Queen to heal your backside," She cackled with laughter.

"Toph!"

"Zuko!"

Zuko hung his head. He wasn't getting out of here without talking to her. He whispered, "Toph, stop it."

"Why Sparky? Afraid to admit how you feel?"

Zuko heard the taunt in Toph's voice. He pictured Azula when she stole the knife that uncle had sent him from the war front. "Leave it alone, Toph." His voice dangerously quiet.

Toph's satisfied smile faltered. Something was wrong. She knew from Zuko's avoidance of her questions that feelings must exist between the two. She made quick movements with her hands and feet and pulled Zuko towards her so that he was within her grasp. Even though she was unable to see him she narrowed her eyes at the fire bender, who flinched at her sightless gaze.

"Did something already happen between you two?"

Zuko didn't have to reply to her. The earth bender would hear his heart race.

"On her revenge field trip to find her mother's killer?"

Zuko lowered his head and sighed, "It doesn't matter."

Toph took that as a confirmation. "How can you say that?" She probed.

"She almost killed him, Yon Rha." Zuko started, ignoring her question. "I saw this look in her eyes. It reminded me of myself when I first started chasing after Aang. Nothing mattered more than capturing the avatar. To her, nothing mattered more than capturing her mother's killer. I understood her mission." He looked up at her a fire in his eyes that she couldn't see, "She used blood bending, Toph."

Toph let a gasp slip from her lips. She remembered their rather unfortunate encounter with Hama, "She said she would never use that again."

Zuko continued as if he had never been interrupted, "I stopped her. Before she could take his life. I reminded her that she controls her own destiny. At first, I thought she didn't hear me, but after a few seconds, she changed her stance. Once Yon Rha saw her lower her stance he couldn't contain himself. He had seen my scar and called me out. Told me I was a disgrace to the Fire Nation for taking up with a water bender. I barely saw her move. She shifted into a different stance so quickly I thought she had been blocking an attack." Zuko paused preparing himself, "She used blood bending to make him lie at her feet. She let him know that she held his life in her hands."

"Is he still alive, Yon Rha?"

Zuko's jaw strained to say the words, "He's still alive." _But when I'm Fire Lord he will be sent to the Boiling Rock._

Toph, not one to stray away from the point of their conversation, said: "this doesn't explain how something happened between you two."

"We were on our way back to camp on Appa," Zuko, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know Katara wasn't lying when she said that we came to an understanding." Releasing his nose he continued, "She realized that I had a better understanding of what she needed better than anyone else, Aang included. After that, she told me that she understood me better and my relentless pursuit of the Avatar. She forgave me for my betrayal in Ba Sing Se. I hugged her, and I meant to give her a kiss on the check, as friends do," Zuko's face grew as red as his scar, he thanked the Agni that Toph couldn't see him, "but Appa shifted during the flight and my lips landed on hers, but we didn't pull back right away."

"Sparky, I don't put much stock into fate, or that spirit world mumbo-jumbo that Aang is always spouting. All I know for sure is that spirits don't allow coincidences to exist."

Zuko awkwardly shuffled his feet and repeated, "It doesn't matter Toph."

Toph held back a sigh as she realized that Sparky and Madame Fussy Britches weren't going to act on their affection for the other. She and Suki would have a lot of work to do. She cracked her fingers and walked out of the arena leaving Zuko behind.

* * *

Sokka had left Aang shortly after he had yelled at him, and headed inside to raid the kitchens before he Katara served dinner. The bald monk was out of line bringing up their mother like that. As a native air bender, you would think that the kid would have mastered peace and tranquility.

Sokka walked in not expecting anyone to be there. He stopped when he saw Katara standing at the sink bending the water there while bending the food in the pot on the stove.

"Sokka!" Katara cried, "you can help me cook."

"Aw man," The water tribesman started to pout.

Katara's eyebrow twitched, "you eat more than any of us. The least you can do is help cook!"

"Okay, okay. I'll help."

The siblings worked in silence. Only speaking when Katara delegated tasks to him, and when he was unsure how to do them.

"I talked to Aang." Sokka was unsure how to start or if Katara wanted to talk about, but he thought he would mention it just in case she did. "I know it's none of my business, but I'm here for you if you want to talk." He looked at his sister. She turned around and continued working on the soup, but he saw her blush.

"Thanks, Sokka." She drummed her fingers on the countertop top. "I'll have to talk to Aang about his feelings. Although he hasn't been very understanding." Katara wondered if talking to Aang was a good idea.

"Talk to him when your ready, Sis." Sokka put his hand on her shoulder, "If he doesn't change and become more understanding let me know and I'll feed him to Foo Foo Cuddly Poops."

Katara started laughing.

"What's going on in here?" Toph said leaning against the doorjamb.

"Oh. I was just telling Katara that if Aang doesn't change that I'll feed him to Foo Foo Cuddly Poops."

"I'll feed him to the badger-moles," Toph offered, then asked, "is that the baby saber-toothed-moose-lion cub that sat with you while you were stuck in a hole?"

"Yes, yes it is," Sokka answered unapologetically.

"Snoozles go tell everyone else that dinner is ready," Toph ordered.

"And take the bowls and silverware to the table Sokka," Katara added. At each meal, Toph or Aang would bend a table and stools for everyone out in the courtyard. The group didn't feel comfortable using the dining room that Fire Lord Ozai once used.

Once they were alone some of Katara's earlier irritation slip towards the tiny earth bender, "Thanks Toph."

"C'mon Sugar Queen, don't you want to know what I talked to Sparky about?"

Katara's shoulders tensed at the reminder. "I'm tired, Toph. Here take this outside," she handed Toph a tray of Arctic bread to go with the fire nation stew she was making.

"Okay Sweetness," Toph resigned. She grabbed the tray from Katara's hands the countertop and took it to the table. Before she was out the door Katara heard her singing, "Sitting on Appa, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love." Katara bent a snowball at the blind girl, but it collided with the door instead.

Katara sat there stunned; she couldn't believe Zuko told her that. She was going to have a discussion a certain exiled prince.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Toph, Sokka, and Suki kept most of the conversation going. They made efforts to include Katara and Aang in conversation. They tried to probe Zuko, but they knew not to push him.

Zuko stiffened in his seat as Katara shot him icy glances. Perhaps he shouldn't have spoken with Toph. All though there wasn't much he could do. She had trapped him.

* * *

He watched the blind earth bender leave before he started shooting fire blasts in every which direction. He was unhappy with the earth bender's tactics. Katara had just accepted him into the group there's no way that she could ever think about him in a romantic way. Not mention Zuko had feelings for Mai, and here he was having a talk about his feelings for Katara.

" _Had being the key word Zuzu,"_ Azula's voice echoed in his head. " _Poor Mai, what do you think she would do to your little water bender? I know. Slice her up."_

He ground his teeth together, "Azula always lies. Azula always lies."

Having heard Zuko's mutterings Momo landed on his shoulder with a squawk.

"Hi Buddy," Zuko said scratching the lemur's ears. "Where is everyone?"

Momo pulled on Zuko's mouth.

"You're right. They're probably getting ready for dinner. C'mon lets go." Zuko reluctantly made his way back towards the summer residence. As the house came into view Momo leaped from Zuko's shoulder flying over the roof and into the courtyard. Zuko sighed as he watched the lemur go. He wished that his life could be as simple as an animal.

He didn't head back towards the summer home right away. Instead, he wanted some time to think, so he headed towards the cliff where his family used to play. He didn't understand why the earth bender pushed so hard. Zuko blamed the Ember Island Players and their stupid interpretation of their lives.

As Zuko looked out to the ocean he saw that sun was beginning to set. He looked down at the horizon where fire and water met. Something floating in the water caught his gaze. It was the water bender that pushed and pulled at his thoughts. She looked up at him. He couldn't read her facial expression as he was too far away, so instead, he looked back at the horizon. The sun was barely touching the water when he turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

AN: I own nothing except some of the plot and my own characters that will soon be introduced. Hint, hint. Hehe. I used some canon dialogue, and I did alter which character's said what. I am not a fan of LOK for many reasons, Zutara is not one of those reasons. I accept Kaatang and it wouldn't have been so bad if the creators hadn't modernized the world so fast. They just ended a 100-year war and now they have cars, all of sudden, and radio. I think it should have been a more of gradual change or they should have continued the OG Team Avatar storyline. I am using the Red Lotus Society but their function will be different than that of the LOK. I also really don't like the spirit world nonsense. The creators want us to believe that the world would be ready to start another war?

Chapter 3: Secrets

"More ferocious," Zuko yelled at his pupil. "Imagine punching through your opponent's heart!" Zuko was pushing the avatar hard since they had missed yesterday's lesson due to an impromptu beach party that turned into a full day off when they saw the horrible play about their lives. Not to mention his spar with Toph. He was practically falling asleep at the dinner table.

"I'm trying," Aang whined.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" Zuko's voice rose as he demanded more from his pupil.

Aang whirled around and pushed his arms away from his body and let flames rip from his hands and mouth. As quickly as the flames appeared they fizzled out as quickly.

"That was pathetic," Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward to yell, "I said roar!"

Aang took the stance again and this time he produced a result that satisfied Sifu Hotman. Unfortunately, Aang also succeeded in scaring the gaang's pet lemur, who ran straight to the former enemy for protection.

"Who wants ice cold watermelon juice?" Katara came bounding down the steps with two watermelon cups in her hands.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Aang shouted as made his way towards Katara.

Zuko grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, "You need to finish your training!"

"Hey Zuko look! You finally captured Twinkle Toes." Toph's cackling laughter could be heard above the rest of the gaang's laughter. Though his lips upturned in minor amusement irritation prevailed as the primary feature on his face.

"Oh, relax Zuko," Suki said eyeing the raging fire bender.

"Relax?" Zuko raised his eyebrow, "What's wrong with you people? Sozin's comet is less than a month away! And we relaxed yesterday!"

"Zuko does have a point," Sokka said coming from the summer residence with papers in his arms. "Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy? I've agreed with Zuko on occasion. Does the Boiling Rock ring a bell?"

"I've been reading the latest news from the front. Bato and Dad have been sending me messages with Hawky. They have a spy in the fire nation army. The airships that I helped invent with the mechanist are receiving an overhaul. Not only that, they're gearing up for something big."

"It's started," Whispered Zuko. He started pacing back and forth. The group watched as his pacing turned into a full-blown practice session. Palm trees within a ten-foot radius had flames trailing up their spines.

"What's he going on about?" Toph asked since she hadn't heard him clearly.

"What's started?" Sokka asked.

Suki decided to butt in, "Katara why don't you go see what's wrong with him?"

"Why me!" She yelled, "Why doesn't Aang do it? Or Sokka? Since it's your fault he's acting like this." She gave her brother a pointed look.

"C'mon Katara, you know why. And do it before he burns down the Island and our hideout." Suki all but said what the four of them were thinking.

Katara bent the water from her water skins and put the fires out. The remaining water she had left she used to whip him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What's your problem?" She sneered.

Zuko shouted at her, "What's my problem! It's all of you! Acting like everything is going to turn out all fine and dandy." Zuko made exaggerated movements with his hands.

"Everything will be okay! Aang's going to defeat the Fire Lord after the comet comes!"

The color drained from Zuko's face, so much so that he even his scar had a sickly color to it. He pushed past her and marched straight to Aang. "After! Are you out of your mind?"

In a tone that added to Zuko's irritation with the boy, Aang calmly said "I'm not ready. I need more time to master fire bending."

Toph interrupted, "And frankly, your earth bending could use more work too."

Through clenched teeth. Zuko said, "So you all knew Aang was going to wait?" Color started to return to his face as he realized that he wasn't a full member of the group as he thought he was; he was embarrassed.

Sokka answered, "Honestly if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now he would lose." Sokka watched Aang winced at his words, and added "no offense."

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop winning the war, but they pretty much one the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong, Katara, your all wrong."

"What are you talking about?" Anger seeped into her tone.

"It's about to get worse than you can even imagine." Zuko looked at each other faces before he continued, "The day before the eclipse my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I wanted and dreamed about for many years. My father had finally accepted me back. I sat next to him on the dais. The general started talking about how stretched the army had become after the fire nation seized Ba Sing Se. My father asked me what I thought urged the earth benders to keep fighting. I told him that earth benders can endure anything as long as they have hope. Azula spoke up then and suggested that they burn all of the earth kingdom's hope to the ground. My father loved Azula's plan. She, of course, meant their metaphorical hope, but my father's cruelty took it one step further. He plans on using the power of the comet and the airships to end the earth kingdom. Permanently. He wants to be the supreme ruler of everything."

"No," Katara's voice was barely a whisper as she sank to the ground. "I can't believe this."

"How stupid is the Fire Lord? If he burns everything there won't be anything to rule." Toph said in a voice that could only be described as grating metal.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but this is just pure evil."

"What am I going to do?" Aang turned away from the group.

"I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes there won't be a world left to save anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us about your dad's crazy plan sooner?"

"I didn't think I had too! I assumed you were still going to defeat him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" Zuko's face colored again as he realized that honesty goes both ways. He should have told them sooner about his father's crazy plan.

"This is bad. Really, really bad."

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone," Katara said as she placed a hand on the young monk's shoulder.

"Yeah, if we all fight the Fire Lord together we got a shot at taking him down," Toph made punching motions with her hands several times.

"Alright! Team Avatar is back. Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Fan and Sword," Sokka said each element with a pointed look at each person they represented.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing we have ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way," Aang opened his arms and everyone rushed in for a group hug.

Zuko stood on the outside looking in.

Forgetting her irritation with the group and Zuko, Katara said, "Get over here Zuko. Being apart of the group means being apart of group hugs."

Zuko hesitantly made his way towards the group, as he grew closer he watched as their arms swelled to make room for him. He was struck with a quiet awe. Their ability to love had led them to accept him into their group, even after trying to destroy Aang, the world's last hope for peace. Once they were all encased in each other's arms a gruff growl could be heard from the sky. Every member of the gaang heard the sky bison's approach, but before they could move out of the way the bison landed on them giving the group a lick.

"We love you too, Appa," Sokka said petting the bison's chin.

"So like I was saying before we were crushed by Appa and before Zuko went crazy," Sokka received a sharp glare from the fire bender, but continued unperturbed, waving the documents in his hand, "I found schematics of the summer residence. It shows secret tunnels—"

Sokka was interrupted by Aang and Katara suddenly singing, "Secret tunnel! Secret tunnel, secret, secret, secret tunnel!" At the top of their lungs. When they finished, Sokka's forehead was red, and the singing duo was clutching their sides with laughter.

Zuko watched Aang and his water bending master laugh their heads off with an amused grin on his face. A slight blush covered his cheeks when he felt a tap under his foot. He looked at the earth bender who had a curled grin on her face. She had caught him staring at the water bender a little longer than necessary.

"What's so funny?" Toph said tilting her head sideways.

Aang took a deep breath and let out a stream of words, "On our way to Omashu. We ran into some nomads. They took us through a secret tunnel. It was about two lovers who were on opposite sides of a war. Katara and I got separated from Sokka, and he got stuck with them in the cave."

"They sang the secret tunnel song the whole time we were stuck," said a grumpy water tribe warrior. "Anyway, like I said," Sokka paused and waited for the two regain their composure, "I found schematics of secret," Katara and Aang let out small giggles, "passages, secret passages. It got me thinking about the Fire Nation Caldera, Capitol City, to be exact."

"What about it?" Zuko asked.

"This is just the summer residence right?" Sokka's tone indicated that he wasn't looking for an answer. "That got me thinking that the Fire Palace must have lots of secret passages," He shot a glare at the two benders. "I've already stumbled across several here accidentally. So there must be some in the Fire Nation Palace?"

"Yeah, they are," Zuko said confused not following where Sokka was going.

"I've been trying to plan a new way to attack since the invasion failed." His voice faltered but before he could move past it Katara offered comforting words.

"It wasn't your fault, Sokka." Katara said glancing at her brother, "You and Zuko rescued Dad. We'll be together again."

"I know, but it's still hard. Like I was saying the secret tun-passages will be a good way for you to get into the palace to take back the throne."

"My father will be expecting that."

Sokka grinned like a Cheshire cat, although he wasn't quite sure where that expression came from.

"Why is your face like that?" Katara said in a playful tone. Her hands were on her hips.

"Now that we have a map of the tunnels you can take Toph with you and create a new passage while avoiding the old ones!" Sokka was jittery with excitement as he finished explaining his plan.

"Sorry to break it to you Snoozles, but I need to help take care of the airships. Metal bender remember?"

"Oh right," Sokka's face fell but brightened when he realized he and Suki would have no trouble with the airships with Toph's help.

"It was a good try Sokka. Let me see the map." Zuko said as he reached for the maps. He took a moment studying them before speaking again, "There are tunnels here that I've never seen before. I could try taking one of those. Azula wouldn't be expecting that. I doubt if she even knows about these ones." He laid the map on the ground and pointed out the ones that headed into the palace by way of water.

"Katara I need you to come with me. To help me get into the Fire Palace and to fight Azula. Will you help me?"

Everyone looked at Katara for her answer. She blushed when she realized that everyone was looking at her for her response. "Of course, I'll help you defeat your crazy sister." Instead of sharing a telling glance with the blind earth bender, Suki tapped her foot once, and Toph responded with two of her own.

* * *

"The boy must be planning something!" General Shinu said as his fists came in contact with the table.

The Fire Lord looked perfectly at ease, "Calm yourself, General, Zuko is no threat to the Fire Nation or to the throne. Before our departure to burn the Earth Kingdom I will be crowned Phoenix King and Azula will be crowned Fire Lord." The generals seemed pleased by this arrangement. Ozai, on the other hand, grew angry and it showed when the fire surrounding him grew. "Did you doubt me, Generals? That I would have no plan for the welfare of the Fire Nation."

The generals around the room quickly kowtowed to their leader. They all feared the Fire Lord's wrath. The General that spoke about Zuko was the first to rise, "I apologize, my Lord. Of course, we don't doubt you. I only meant to suggest that the boy is quite capable—"

"Of nothing, General Shinu." The Fire Lord's steely voice was replaced by a placid one. The change of tone in the Fire Lord's voice shows that he believes the general to be incompetent.

After the Fire Lord dismissed his war cabinet. The generals stayed to finalize the battle plans for conquering the Earth Kingdom.

"The Fire Lord is a fool if he believes Zuko is no longer a threat."

"Watch yourself, General Shinu. The Fire Lord has ears everywhere." General Bujing, the oldest in the group of military leaders, warned Shinu.

"I was in the market the other day and I heard talk that Zuko has loyalists here in the Fire Nation. They could help him stage a coop."

"That's ridiculous. A coop will not occur. Zuko was banished for years before he was allowed to return home, and then I highly doubt in the short amount of time he was back he was able to amass loyal subjects." General Mung said. He was the head of the Western division.

"What do you suppose we do, General Shinu?"

"We should create our own group of loyalist that are loyal to Ozai and Azula."

There were murmurs of agreement around the table as the generals discussed Shinu's plan.

"We shall be called the Society of the Red Lotus," Grins widened around the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Plans

AN: It's a lot harder than I anticipated it would be to put together a story with chapters. I've written a 160+ page story once and it wasn't quite as hard (it had no plot and I was fifteen), but that's maybe because I'm making more of an artistic effort here. P.S. Sorry for the long wait for the update. I've just started law school. I also really love the reviews! Yes, this chapter is much shorter than the others.

Chapter 4: Plans

"First thing first," Sokka paused for dramatic effect, "we need to split up."

Suki rolled her eyes.

"What? Sokka, no." Katara was remembering the bitter embrace they shared with their father after the invasion failed. She could handle leaving her father, but her brother? They had never been separated for more than a day or two at most, and when they had been, there had not been an impending battle on the horizon.

"Katara," he started softly, "there's no other way." He swept his eyes across the group and addressed them all, "you," he said looking at Katara, "Zuko and Aang need stay here for a few more days a week at the most before you move to your respective locations to take on Ozai and Azula. Suki, Toph and I will head out tomorrow after breakfast," Sokka heard a few sighs from the gaang, "You know I feel about food."

"You care more for it than Suki," Toph snickered.

"You're right Toph—"

"Oh is that so?" Suki placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows at Sokka.

"Hey!" Sokka shouted indignantly at the blind earth bender. "That's not funny, Toph."

"You're too easy Snoozles." Toph used one hand to clutch her side, and the other hand to wipe away fake tears.

"You're right Toph, he is," Suki laughed and winked suggestively.

Toph could almost feel when Sokka's jaw hit the ground.

The rest of the group let out a few titters, even Zuko.

"Okay…" Sokka rallied the rest of his manly manliness, as he liked to call it, and continued to explain the rest of the plan. "Getting back on topic," he gave Toph a pointed look that she couldn't see. "We only have a month before Sozin's comment arrives. The three of us will be heading toward the earth kingdom so that we can intercept the air fleets. It should take us two weeks to get there on foot. While there I will be re-enacting Wang Fire to do reconnaissance."

"Not Wang Fire," the air nomad groaned.

"Wang Fire?"

"Not now Zuko," Katara whispered, "I'll tell you later."

"Why don't we just destroy them now, before they leave the Fire Nation?"

"Because," Zuko started answering Suki's question, "they would have hundreds of soldiers to act as reinforcements against us, but not only that, they would be able to repair and replace the ones that were able to destroy. I guarantee that we would only be able to destroy one, maybe two, at most before they caught up to us. It would just make our job harder."

Sokka continued "not only that, but it would give away our position. They would know our location, and thus they could change their whole plan, which we don't want."

Suki nodded her head in response to them both. All of their faces were grave. In less than twenty-four hours they would split.

* * *

"Don't worry, Katara. The next time we see each other the war will be over," Sokka said hugging his baby sister. He pressed his nose against her hair and breathed in sharp scent. She squeezed him around the waist.

"We'll take care of each other Katara." Suki walked up to the pair of siblings enveloping the pair in a hug while grabbing Sokka's hand.

"Don't leave me out of this lovefest," Toph shouted as she wormed her way in between Sokka and Suki who lifted their joined hands to accommodate her.

"Or me!" shouted the Avatar.

"C'mon Zuko," Aang shouted as he looked over his shoulder to see that the fire bender was missing. Aang tilted his head to the side, "he was right behind me." The gaang broke apart and stepped back so that they could better see where Zuko had gone. They couldn't see him.

Their searching glances were interrupted with a screech; Momo flew straight to Sokka and landed on the warrior's back. The little lemur reached into Sokka's pocket and pulled out a piece of blubbered seal jerky. "Momo! Give that back! This is serious we're looking for Zuko," Sokka tried to dive for the winged-lemur, but a hand gripped his collar and stopped him. He turned his head back, "Zuko, let me go."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at the warrior's antics and could not believe that Sokka was a mechanical mastermind.

"I just figured that since we left them out last time we could include the animals this time." A guttural murmur could be heard behind Zuko. _I really just don't want a ten-ton flying bison sitting on me because he felt left out._

"Hey, buddy!" Aang happily greeted the air bison.

Appa made a guttural noise in response.

"Awe, Zuko does care," Toph said as she moved to pull Zuko into the group. She pulled at the fire bender so that he as situated between the water tribe siblings. _I am too good at this._ As Toph spoke Momo leaped off the ground and onto Zuko's shoulder and offered the human the rest of the prize he stole from Sokka.

"Is Momo sharing _Zuko_?" Aang said flabbergasted.

"Yes, yes he is," Katara said just as flabbergasted.

"Why are you all surprised? I share with him all the time," Zuko stated. "Stop looking at me like that."

Before anyone could answer Sokka fell backward shouting, "Momo, how could you?" in his most despairing voice, "I thought you loved me."

"Momo doesn't share with the rest of us. I've only seen him share with Sokka," Katara said with a slightly irritated but amused voice. _I wonder why the animals seem to like him so much. Well… you would know best Katara._ Katara shook her head to mute her thoughts, but a flash of muted green catacombs surfaced behind her eyelids.

Aang elaborated, "usually, anyone can give him food, but he doesn't usually give food to just anybody. He even hates sharing with Appa." Aang was remembering his bizarre dream of a Sumo Appa and Sumo Momo. He shook his head to clear the images.

* * *

Katara breathed in quick breaths. She was crouched in the dense shrubs of the Fire Nation. Footsteps thundered from the main path. Her eyes narrowed into slits as the pursuers narrowed in on her location.

Zuko and Aang were high above in the treetops, waiting.

"Where did they go?" They heard a soldier ask. The highest ranked among them placed a finger above his lips and pointed up.

Zuko smirked behind his mask. He watched as the five soldiers approached Katara's hiding place. Silently, his twin blades were unsheathed. He crossed them over his chest.


	5. Chapter 5: Hopeless Kingdom

Author's Note: I really do appreciate each and every review, and welcome constructive criticism. So please let me know what you think and if you want me to keep going. I'm sorry for the delay. I really like the way this chapter came out. I was listening to the song Lie by Halsey when I wrote this chapter.

Chapter 5: Hopeless Kingdom

"They call themselves the Society of the Red Lotus?" Master Jeong Jeong said as his fingers combed through his graying beard.

There were rancorous guffaws and barely-amused murmurs around the table.

"How original," Master Pakku responded dryly, his mouth set in a firm line. He was unamused by the Fire Nation's attempt to form a secret society. It only meant that more of the fighting would take place behind the scenes, as if there wasn't enough of that already.

"There are others," Grand Master Iroh started, "others in the Fire Nation that support Zuko's claim to the throne and they have been working with us to restore his birthright."

Pakku crossed his arms over his chest and harrumphed.

"I know how many of you feel about my nephew. But let me remind you that he is teaching the Avatar fire-bending."

"Iroh," Pakku started, "we know how much faith you have in the boy, but how can the rest of us be sure he is deserving of the throne? After all he did play us for a fool once before…"

"Friends," Iroh took out a lotus tile from his robe. "My nephew lost his way, but like the purity of the lotus, Zuko has found his way and has restored honor to the element of fire. You sit in the garden surrounded by the white lotus and all you see are the flowers, and you ignore the weeds. The only thing that separates them is judgment."

Some of the heads seated at the table looked down abashedly, while others looked on peevishly. Iroh grabbed a teapot that was sitting on the table. Wordlessly Iroh opened the lid and water streamed in. He placed his hand underneath the teapot, and it began to boil.

"If Zuko is to be Fire Lord, why not an alliance between nations?"

"Friendship between the nations are always desired," Iroh smirked as he poured tea for the members, "but a gentle touch is needed to prune the folly of chaos."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Balance. Always balance." Iroh took a sip of his tea. No one saw the smile he hid behind ceramic mug.

* * *

"What do you mean they got away?"

"My lord. I'm sorry— "

"Sage you had one job. You had to report on the growing number of loyalists that support Zuko." There was a resounding slap. "You were given a second chance. This is how you repay him after he showed you mercy! You dishonored the Fire Lord? You disobeyed him."

"That is enough general Shinu." The Fire Lord Ozai look down from his dais. The man before him was trembling with fear. The Fire Lord frowned. This trembling buffoon before him smelled of deceit.

 _"Forgive me! Please. Fire Lord Azulon. I meant no disrespect." The man speaking before Fire Lord Azulon and the young prince was on his knees trembling with fear._

 _"Prince Ozai, my friend, I mean you no disrespect. I only want the truth, which would only benefit the Fire Nation."_

 _"Sniveling fool. You are accused of treachery against the crown."_

 _"No! I never did such a thing. I would not dishonor the royal family or myself that way."_

 _Prince Ozai having heard enough spoke up. "Kayu, you were seen entering the royal catacombs."_

 _"I am a Fire Sage and a descendant of Fire Sage Kaja. I am entitled to read the history."_

 _"YOU are entitled to what I say!" Fire Lord Azulon straightened his back as the weight of words fell out of his mouth like stones. The flames around the dais rose exponentially and started to flicker blue. "You were reading my family's personal history which the sages are forbidden from reading."_

 _Prince Ozai having had enough began to walk away but was quickly called back by his father._

 _"Ozai, look how he no longer trembles. He is deceitful. He has failed in his quest to find the avatar and is only trying to regain his soiled honor." The Fire Lord's eyes never left Kayu's. "Look how he stares at me, Ozai. He still believes he has honor, even while on his knees."_

 _"You will see. The avatar lives, and the avatar will return."_

 _Fire Lord Azulon raised his arm toward the accused signaling his ruling. "You will be executed as the sun falls below the horizon."_

 _The color drained from Ozai's cheeks, "Father! He is only guilty of serving the Fire Nation. If there's any chance that the av –"_

 _Murmured gasps could be heard all throughout the throne room._

 _"Silence!" The flames soared and singed the tapestries the hung above the dais. "Prince Ozai for speaking out against me you will be the one to execute your friend. Suffering will be your teacher. You will do well to remember that HE is a traitor and does not deserve to feel the heat of the sun. The avatar is dead! And will not return. The Air Nomads have been obliterated! And the Fire Nation shares it's prosperity!"_

 _Prince Ozai kneeled before his father, "Yes, father. It will be done. All hail Fire Lord Azulon." Prince Ozai turned to Kayu without looking at him and ordered that he be held under the Caldera until the sunset._

 _"All hail Fire Lord Azulon!"_

 _"All hail Fire Lord Azulon!"_

 _When the sun passed the horizon and night fell Prince Ozai executed his friend, the sage, the traitor._

"General Shinu," a greying man stepped forward.

"Yes, Lord?"

"What do you think of this man's trembling?"

"Lord?"

"Do you think it's fitting of a man, a firebender even, to tremble before his lord? It speaks of deceit and treachery does it not?"

"It does lord."

"Tell me Sage, you are being accused of conspiring against the crown by housing and pledging your loyalty, not only to the avatar, but more recently to Zuko's but to his loyalists as well, what should your punishment be?"

Azula's eyes glittered with excitement as her father spoke of the man's impending punishment.

"I have done nothing wrong lord. I did what sages are meant to do. By helping the avatar I was keeping the balance. It was avatar Roku that appeared to me not the current one. I know nothing of Zuko's loyalists." Ozai narrowed his eyes, as did his daughter. The man's eyes shifted ever so slightly when he spoke of Roku.

"Then perhaps you can tell me why you are no longer trembling? You say you only helped Roku was a traitor to the crown. He disobeyed his Fire Lord. And yet you still claim to have helped him. Here you are about to be punished and yet you no longer cower in fear. You have come to accept a punishment that could have been lessened. Why?"

"Fire Lord Ozai, you seek to spread the fire nation further from its borders. I no longer wish to choke on the fear that you spread. The other nations do not want our prosperity."

"Treason!"

"They do not know what they want. They will see soon enough. The Fire Nation is destined to rule the other Nations!"

Azula smiled, "All hail Fire Lord Ozai!"

"All hail Fire Lord Ozai!"

"All hail Fire Lord Ozai!"

Ozai smirked ever so slightly and raised his hand as he had seen his father do so many years ago.

"General Shinu, what is the traitor's name?"

"Shyu, Fire Lord."

 _"Prince Ozai, I beg you. I know you can't change your father's order. I do not blame you, my friend. Protect my son. I beg of you. Protect Shyu."_

"Lock him under the Caldera where he will never see the light of day again. I will decide on the date of his execution." The flames on the dais flickered and rose as the memory faded.

Azula's smile faltered, "Father."

"Silence! Or you can have a scar that matches your brother's."

Azula's eyes widened, but she understood. She would not become foolish like her brother. She would obey.


	6. Chapter 6: Pai Sho

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. Law school is kicker. Finals are this week. Hopefully, I will be able to update more frequently over the break. Finals were a few weeks ago as of this update.

 **Chapter 6: Pai Sho**

Katara's heart started fluttering in her chest as she heard the soldiers' footsteps get louder and louder with each passing second. The branches of the bush she was hiding in pushed against her arms. The leaves were fading from a lively green to a stiff dull brown. She could feel her hair tug against the branches. She shifted slightly so that she could tie it in a bun.

"Where did they go?" The general's voice was dry, as if he didn't care if he found them or not.

"I don't know sir."

"Well are you sure you saw Prince Zuko pass through here? It could have been anyone. Fans of the Ember Island Players dress up all the time."

Katara's ears perked up. _Prince Zuko? Shouldn't he be banished prince, or traitor?_

"Prince?" The solider seemed to agree with her as he picked up on the word as well.

"Solider, are you sure you saw him?"

"Yes, sir. I saw the scar. He was with the Water Tribe girl and a pale boy, which I assume to be the Avatar."

"Turn around go back to camp."

"Sir?" The solider questioned.

"What? Are you deaf? Do you honestly think that the two of us can take on the Avatar by ourselves?" The general towered over the solider. The solider started to shudder as the general's anger passed over him. He bowed awkwardly, but as he scurried off to gather reinforcements there was a loud thunk and the solider fell to the ground.

Katara's eyes grew wide with shock. Reinforcements were on their way to them. They would never have a chance against the Fire Nation Army. She tried to catch Aang's attention, so that she could tell him to flee, but he was already out of her eyesight.

"Lord Zuko?" The general's voice was hushed as he tried to coerce the banished prince from hiding.

In the tree opposite of Zuko, Aang was just as flabbergasted. The two boys locked eyes with each other. Grey meeting amber. Zuko nodded and leaped from the tree landing in front of the man. Aang floated down from his tree as he Zuko made his presence known.

Zuko stood to his full height, never relaxing the broad swords that were tense and ready at his side. The swords that had saved his life on more than one occasion. He never understood why his father favored benders. Non-benders could be just as deadly. If not more so. They didn't have to worry about chi or their spiritual well-being. _Or perhaps,_ it was Iroh's voice inside Zuko's mind, _the making of an individual is not what he or she can do, but how he or she does it._

Katara made an attempt to move, but she saw Zuko shake his head in warning. _What is he doing?_ So instead of revealing herself, she focused on feeling the water around her. She felt the water in air and the plants around her. She also felt water flow underneath the skin of the man in front of Zuko. Katara shuddered as the lessons Hama taught her flowed into the forefront of her memory.

 _'No, I won't be like you.'_

 _Hama's face contorted in a non-human way. Katara felt her limbs move without her. She was carried forward and thrown against the ground. 'You should have learned the technique before you decided to go against me.'_

 _Tears streamed down Katara's face. Her breathing mellowed as she felt the moon's rays against her back. Hama gave her a moment tor refocus and become aware of her surroundings. Just enough so that she could regain control of her bending._

 _'You're not the only one who draws power from the moon.' Katara bent the water the surround trees and threw it back at Hama. Hama countered the attack with a twist of her wrist which sent the water directly back at Katara, who deftly blocked it by mimicking one of Toph's stand your ground moves. The water flowed across the open space and was about to make contact when Katara saw Hama flinch into a defensive stance. Katara quickly altered her stance, and the water aimed for Hama's head and feet knocking the old woman to the ground._

 _'You're outnumbered Hama. Give up.' Sokka yelled._

 _'You've outnumbered yourselves.' Hama stood up shakily but nevertheless she was able to bend both Sokka and Aang, and they were flying at each other weapons out. They would both die._

 _'No, no more Hama.' Katara knocked both her brother and Aang out of alignment. Sokka went head first into the ground and Aang crashed against a tree. Aang's body was unconscious on the ground._

 _'If only you could blood bend Katara then maybe you could have stopped your friends without hurting them.'_

 _'Perhaps, but I will stop you Hama.' Katara took a steady breath and whispered, 'I won't let you hurt anyone else.' Katara felt the push and the pull of the blood underneath Hama's wrinkly skin. It flowed as if it were following a current rather than a heartbeat._

 _'No,' Hama gasped clutching at her chest._

 _Katara squeezed her fist, and she felt Hama's heart contort to her will._

 _'You wanted me to be a blood bender.'_

 _With her last steady breath Hama congratulated Katara._

Katara shivered at the memory, _why did that decide to show up? What wisdom can I gleam from that horrible memory?_ Katara thought for a moment. _Blood bending. Blood bending. Blood bending. Blood in the body. Water in the blood. Liquids in the body. There are other liquids in the body. Other than blood. Different liquids have water. Water that I can bend._

"Lord Zuko," The man bowed.

"Why do you call me Lord and not traitor prince?"

"I am one of your loyalists."

"One of my what?" The look on Zuko's face almost had Katara rolling on the floor. He was cross between a howling hog-monkey and a turtle-duck.

"Your loyalists? Did you not know? I have pledged my loyal to you and to the Avatar."

Katara couldn't believe her ears. The last time she met a rogue fire bender Aang had set her on fire, and she prayed to Tui and La that no one would get burned today.

Zuko's eyes betrayed his shock, but then he narrowed them into slits. "Why should I believe you? This wouldn't be the first time my father or sister has tried to trick me?"

"Lord. You have many people who wish to serve you. You and your friends are not the only ones tired of this wretched war. There are many of us in the Fire Nation who wish to see an end to Ozai and Azula. We wish to watch them burn. But listen quickly my Lord we don't have much time. Soon the solider will be back with reinforcements." There was a rustling up above, and breeze of wind floated down next to Zuko.

"How can you talk about ending someone else's life so easily?"

"Aang," Zuko warned. "Now is not the time."

"It's alright Lord, I will answer the Avatar's question briefly." The general turned from Zuko and faced Aang directly, his eyes were grave, "Ozai might stop to entertain the idea of a perverted peace. However, Azula will burn someone to ashes before the word can form on their tongue. Avatar you want to lecture me on murder? Go right ahead, but everyday more lives are lost at the hands of Ozai and Azula. The longer they remain unchecked the longer the death toll, and every life that has been taken from the moment you woke up is on your hands."

Katara's hands covered her lips in surprise. Her eyes began to simmer with rage and she emerged from the bushes. "That's enough! How dare you talk to him like that! It's not Aang's fault. He was just a child." She was one tick of rage away from admonishing the man as if he were a child.

The general looked up "Master Katara, I was wondering when you would show up." Katara eyed Aang. She saw that he was near tears, and she could tell that the words deeply affected him. They affected her too. After all if Aang hadn't run away then they would all be safe. Her mother would be alive. _No, I can't think like that._

He continued speaking, "We have lost many loved ones to a war that has waged too long, and for what? What has the Fire Nation gained? We have watched your travels and struggles with the Avatar and we know that you possess the true blood of Agni."

Zuko marginally relaxed his stance and lowered his weapons but did not stow them away.

"What do you know of my blood?"

"Shyu the Sage. He spoke of your ancestry of Azulon and Roku."

"Then you know my father's blood runs in my veins."

"No Zuko," Katara's. "Don't do that. You are not your father's son. You are Iroh's. Azulon's blood runs through his veins too, and he's not like Ozai."

"Master Katara." The older man acknowledged her, "Your kindness is truly great."

"Thank you," Katara paused. "Sir –"

"Please call me Jian."

"Jian, how many loyalists does Zuko have?"

"Lord Zuko has hundreds, maybe even thousands, many are in hiding because of Ozai's regime. Especially the loyalists who are in the Caldera. Shyu is being sentenced to death, for helping the Avatar communicate with Roku, during the Summer Solstice. Do you remember?"

Zuko nodded his head and looked away with shame. "Why now?"

"Because he was found to have pledge loyalty to you."

Zuko gritted his teeth, "but that's not worthy of an execution. My father would laugh and consider it nothing more than a joke. He couldn't possibly believe that I would be a threat to the throne."

"Perhaps. At one-point Ozai would have done that. But that's not the case anymore. Shyu's loyalty to you was heard in all over the Fire Nation. It has made Ozai nervous."

"Ozai has killed people for far less. If there's one thing we know about him is that he values loyalty, and for Zuko to take loyalty without using fear, well, that must be eating him alive." Aang floated down to the trio. Poised but alert. His clothes floated away from his body, and Katara could see that his shoulders were tense.

"Avatar Aang I was wondering when you were going to join us."

"We have to help Shyu." Aang made fists and the Earth shuddered.

"Avatar, it's simply not possible. He is in the most secure prison in the Caldera. He's under guard 24/7. He will be dead before you can reach him."

"We have to try. Right guys!"

Zuko heaved, "I don't want anyone to die for me."

"That is the price of royalty, Lord."

"Guys we have to help him."

Neither Katara or Zuko looked at Aang. They both knew that going there would beyond dangerous, and there was a very high chance that they wouldn't be successful.

Katara was the one who broke the news to Aang, "We can't walk into the Caldera not with the comet this close. And you heard Jian, Shyu will have been – ex – executed by the time we get there."

"Katara," Aang's voice broke as he said her name, "How can you say that?" He never thought that she would say that trying to save a friend be would futile. "How do you even know he's telling the truth?"

"This war Aang. People who help us. Die. People who love us die. Shyu knew the risks, and he will have died fighting for us all. For the world, and for how it should be. We owe him our lives, and we owe it him to end the war." Zuko didn't look at Aang as he spoke. He only looked at Jian. "We can't risk getting captured or killed."

And for once Katara didn't see Zuko. She saw a leader worthy of his peoples' loyalty. If only he believed he was worthy of it. His jaw was taught. His voice was heavy with emotion. His eyes were open, and his stance was unyielding. She wondered what it must be like to have the weight of an imploding nation on his hands. "Zuko." Her voice was strong but quiet.

Their eyes locked. There was a mutual understanding that flowed between them.

Zuko nodded his head acknowledging their silent agreement.

"The Avatar does have a point. How do we know you're telling the truth, and that this isn't just a ploy while you wait for Azula to show up?" Zuko said, and in a swift movement Zuko lifted his arms and his Dao blades were sheathed once more.

"Would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?"

"Pai Sho?!" Aang was flabbergasted. "You want to play a game?"

"The guest has the first move," Zuko repeated the words that his Uncle's opponent had used so many months ago when they were traveling through the Wan Shi Tong Desert. A tight smile graced his lips.

Katara watched as the man removed a Pai Sho tile from his robe. He tossed it to Zuko.

"I see," Zuko started, "that you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways."

Aang was thoroughly confused. He watched as Zuko gave a small bow to the man and watched as Zuko received one back.

"Those who do can always find a friend."


	7. Chapter 7: Names

AN: Thank you for reading! This is more of a fluff/ filler chapter. Although, this chapter has been haunting me because I have no idea what I should write. I just sat down and wrote, because it wouldn't leave me alone.

Chapter 7: Names

"Names? What kind of names would Sokka pick? He's the plan guy, right?"

Katara and Aang looked at each other and then back at Zuko. Then they burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Sokka comes up with the worst names." Aang rolled back on his heels as his laughter died down.

"So does Toph," Katara said absentmindedly, remembering the time in Ba Sing Se when Toph named her Dum. "Remember back at the summer palace when I said I would explain Wang Fire?" Zuko nodded in acknowledgment, "Sokka came up with Wang and Sapphire Fire."

"Wang Fire and Sapphire Fire? Those names are awful. Why did you need fake names?"

"Sokka and Katara pretended to be my parents when I got in trouble at school."

"You went to a Fire Nation school?" Zuko leaned forward pressing into the young monk's space. Then he paused as he further processed the information, then he turned to Katara, "I'm sorry. You and Sokka did what?"

"Aang got in trouble at school, _so Sokka and I_ pretended to be _HIS_ parents." Katara took a step closer to Zuko as she raised her voice so that she could ensure that he heard her.

"Yeah, she even pretended to be pregnant, and Sokka had a facial hair."

Aang laughed as he created an air scooter and started to circle the two of them. Zuko watched as Aang weave around them, and his temper slowly started to build. He grabbed the monk by the back of his robes and shook him. "What is wrong with you? What if Azula had captured you?" _What if I had captured you?_

"Well, she didn't." Aang flipped out of Zuko's grasp and landed lightly behind him. "C' mon guys just pick names already." Aang was concentrating on keeping a mini tornado in his hand. Katara just stared at him as he played with his tornado. It was easy for her to forget that he was just a twelve-year-old boy. _A twelve-year-old who is responsible for the fate of the world._

Katara agreed with Zuko, "She could have. It was close, Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. You just had to have a dance party."

"What is a Pepenpaddleolapolis?" Zuko was starting to wonder if he was dreaming. _Dance party? Nothing makes sense anymore._ The names were too comical to take seriously, and the whole situation with Katara and Sokka just freaked him out.

"Oh, that's just Aang's fake name."

"Oh, for the love of Agni! Katara you will be Izumi, Aang you will be –"

"Kuzon."

"Aang will be Kuzon, and I will be Lee."

"Fine, _Lee_." Katara sneered.

"There are a million Lees!"

"Aang, it's the best plan we have." Katara tried to soothe the young monk, "you heard Jian the Fire Nation is looking for three teenagers." But he wasn't having it, so she looked to her co-conspirator.

"The Fire Nation will be concentrating their search in this area. We can't let them find us. Especially after we fought off those soldiers."

"So, this is the plan you come up with!" He gave a pained look to Katara, but she was too busy adjusting the red fabric covering her swollen stomach. "Jian said that he would lead the army away. This is unnecessary."

"We can't be certain he'll be successful. Do you want to take that chance?" Zuko glanced to Katara and back.

 _Yes!_ But Aang faltered, "No." He couldn't put Katara at risk.

"It's the only plan we have right now, and you're the one who suggested it. So, let's get a move on." Zuko was picking up his pack.

"I didn't suggest it! This plan already happened. _With Sokka, not with you._ Why do we have to recreate it?" Aang almost whined.

"What's the alternative? Pretend we're siblings? No one would buy that. We don't resemble each other in the slightest. At least if Katara and I pretend to be your parents, it would be easier to think that you're our child rather than we're siblings. And do you honestly think that the Fire Nation would by that we are just three traveling teenagers? Teenagers are the main resistance."

Aang was about to speak but faltered when Katara came to stand beside Zuko. Her hand was resting on her belly protectively as if it were a real baby. Before he could stop his imagination, Aang pictured Katara and Zuko with a baby, a real baby with a tuft of black hair and blue eyes. He shook his head to clear the image from his eyes.

"Aang, the Fire Nation is looking for three teenagers, not a family with a baby on the way. It's no different from when Sokka and I pretended to be married."

"Of course it is _,_ " Aang mumbled quietly, as he started stuffing his monk robes in his pack.

"Aang, you shouldn't pack your robes." Katara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then what should I do with them?" Aang was confused. Katara gave him a pointed look and handed Zuko her blue clothes, which burst into flames. Aang sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch his robes burn. But burn they did.

Zuko sighed, "it's almost dusk. C' mon I know where we can stay. There's an inn that's not too far. My uncle used to stay there when my ship was docked nearby."

"It's probably connected to the white lotus somehow."

"Katara, before we go," Zuko cleared his throat, "you should probably take off your mother's necklace."

Katara looked at Zuko pained. "Yeah, you're probably right." She looked to Aang, and he offered her a sad smile, which she returned.

Zuko coughed again. "I have something you can wear so that your neck doesn't feel as bare."

"Thank you, Zuko."

Aang turned around and rolled his eyes and made a gagging sound, but they didn't hear him. He focused his attention on scattering the ashes of his clothing. A bright piece of orange cloth caught his eye, and he lifted it from the ashes and slipped it in his pocket.

Aang looked to Zuko and Katara to see if they had noticed him, but they didn't. They were too busy talking. Aang rolled his eyes. They refused to acknowledge what he did, what everyone did, even Appa and Momo could sense something. Aang knew he was wrong back at the beach house, but he couldn't help but act like a petulant child. Katara should be with him. He loves her; you _only think that you do._ Aang sighed; he hated it when his thoughts contradicted him. He slowly started to make his way to the two of them so they could start walking to the inn.

Katara took off her mother's necklace and gripped it tight in her hands. She brought it up to her face and kissed the blue stone, and then placed it in her inner pocket. Zuko brought out a necklace. He handed it to Katara, a slight blush stained his cheeks.

"It was my mother's before she married my father."

"You always carry this with you?" The necklace felt heavy in her hands. She stared curiously at the glittering object in her hand. She tilted her head, trying to understand the movement of the piece. The clasp was made out of black leather, and on either side, multiple rows of thin gold fanned out with small rainbow gems creating a ripple effect. In the center hung a larger rainbow gem. "What is it? The stone?"

"It's mystic fire topaz it's supposed to represent the first flame. And no, I don't. I retrieved it when I went back to the palace. Remember when Aang and I went to the Fire Temples and the masters showed us true fire?" Katara nodded as she tied the pendant around her neck. "That's what pure fire is supposed to look like." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, and he had to admit he liked the way it was situated against her throat.

"Thank you Zuko. C'mon let's get going before it gets too dark." Katara motioned for Aang to walk in front of her as a mother would.

The movement seemed so natural that Aang wondered if she had done that too him before, and he just hadn't noticed the gesture was motherly.

"So," Aang started, "if the inn is somehow connected to the White Lotus, why didn't Jian say anything about it?"

"Probably because he didn't know about it. My Uncle is a high-ranking member of the order."

"Think about it, Aang. The order wouldn't want to give that information to a high-ranking fire nation soldier. What if that soldier turns on us or gets caught helping us, and gives up the location?"

"Z- Lee, how long do you think we'll be staying at the inn?"

"Hopefully, a day at most. We still have to figure out a way into the Caldera, and Kuzon has to find my father."

"Where do I even begin looking for him? He's going to destroy the Earth Kingdom."

"Crescent Isle is the closest Fire Nation territory to the Earth Kingdom, but that's a week away at the least."

"Don't worry Aa- Kuzon, this is our destiny. We will defeat the Fire Nation."

"You know there's no point in using code names if we're going to discuss our plot to destroy the Fire Nation out loud." Zuko's voice grew tight because he could sense fire in the hearths of the villagers' homes.

"Sorry, dear." Katara picked up on his tone right away. Katara felt water in the area around her. There was way too much water spread out for it to be a pond or a lake.

"How much do you think I night at the inn will cost us? We only have a few gold and silver pieces left."

"It shouldn't cost more than a couple of copper pieces." Zuko spotted the outline of building against the setting sun. "That must be the inn. How are you feeling, dear?"

Katara caught a glimpse of the look in his mischievous eye, "why I feel like I could give the Ember Island Players a run for their money."

Zuko looked at Aang who grinned one of his widest grins and then lapsed into that of a sullen child. Aang heard Zuko sigh and rested the urge to chuckle.

The three of them walked a little further and heard the innkeeper open the door. Katara quickly placed her arm through Zuko's, and Aang stretched and yawned.

"My, my what do we have here? It's late to be traveling." The innkeeper looked at them suspiciously.

"Sir my family and I need a place to stay for the night. We were attacked, our supplies and Ostrich Horse were stolen. My wife is heavy with child and needs to rest. We've walked a long way. Please, we have some money to pay for a room." Katara relaxed her shoulders and leaned into Zuko, giving the appearance of weariness. She beckoned Aang to come near her, and he buried his face into her robes.

The innkeeper looked at them for a long moment before sighing, "alright, we do have a room available. Please come in. There should be some dinner leftover. I'll have my wife bring that up to you."

"Please make sure there are extra fire flakes if you have them. The baby likes them." Zuko and the innkeeper chuckled at Katara's request.

"My wife liked her food spicy when she was pregnant with our son. As it turns out, he was a great firebender. I bet your little one will be too. I'll see if we have any fire flake left."

"Was?" Katara questioned.

Zuko looked at Katara with eyes raised. _Leave it to Katara to draw more attention to us than necessary by asking useless questions._

"He's still alive, but he's not the same. There is a war going on, my dear, and as soon as he turned of age, he left to join the Fire Nation Army. He rose through the ranks quickly. He was attacked while managing a Fire Navy Ship near the South Pole. A witch controlled his body. He hasn't been the same since. He thinks she'll come back for him." The innkeeper chuckled, "we had to put him in the mental institution in the Caldera."

Aang stood there, stunned. Zuko knew what the innkeeper was referring to, but he never imagined that the man Katara attacked would go insane. Zuko looked at her and saw the tears start to flood her eyes.

Katara put a hand on the man's shoulder, "I'm so sorry. This war has caused so much pain."

"Thank you, but your apology means nothing. Someday the Fire Nation will end the war, and then I will be at peace. Your room is the last door on the left."

"Thank you," Zuko said as he looked at Aang who was staring off into the dimming fire pit. "Come along, son."

Aang just stood there staring off into space. Zuko's eyebrows knitted together, and he walked over and picked up Aang and followed Katara into the room. Zuko placed Aang on the cot at the end of the room.

"I did it." Katara stood in the middle of the room shell shocked.

"Of course, you did. What did you think was going to happen? I thought you weren't going to blood bend anymore!" Aang all but shouted at her.

"Kuzon it's the middle of the night keep your voice down. You don't want to upset your mother." Zuko tried to play the referee, "Izumi's anger tends to react to her surroundings, son."

Aang seemed to have clued in and remembered Katara's reaction to master Pakku when he wouldn't teach her, and he decided that it might be wise not to incur the wrath of a master water bender.

"This isn't the right time for this discussion," Zuko said calmly, as he set up the bed on the floor for himself.

Katara sat down at the dining room table and quietly waited for their food to be brought up to the room. Katara watched as Zuko moved about the small room. He started taking some of the pillows and blankets off the bed to make a bed for himself on the floor.

"What are you doing, Lee? Just make a wall between us with our stuff. No one should sleep on the floor."

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be the inn keeper's wife." Katara tried to stand up, but the seat was so low to the ground that her fake stomach prevented her from getting up. "Lee, it's not funny."

"Here's your food," said the innkeeper as soon as Zuko opened the door.

"And here's the payment for the room and the food." Zuko handed the inn keeper's wife a silver piece.

"Thank you. That's very generous. Tell your wife that I've added extra fire flakes. Good luck with the baby."

"I will be sure to tell her. Thank you. Good night." Zuko shut the door and brought the food to the table. Aang made no move to get up and join them.

After a few moments of silence, Katara crawled over to Aang's cot, "Kuzon, what's the matter?" Katara placed a hand on his forehead. It didn't feel warm.

"Nothing, I'm just tired mother."


End file.
